


Our little human

by Whatta_bumbum



Series: Same world different story [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A lot of minsung, Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Han Jisung | Han, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Baby Boy Lee Felix, Baby boy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Jeon Jungkook - Freeform, Beta Hwang Hyunjin, Beta Kim Seungmin, Blood, Bottom Lee Felix, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, But no smut for Jeonginnie cuz he’s a baby, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Destined mate, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Fucking, Felix is a human lol, Feminization, First smut ya’ll be seeing is minsung, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han Is Bad at Feelings, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IM LITERALLY ABOUT TO SCREAM, ITS 12 PM OR AM, Idk where im going with this, Kim Woojin/Yang Jeongin | I.N - Freeform, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Lingerie, Little Space, M/M, Masochist, Mentioned solar & moonbyul, Minhoe being himself and thirsting for everyone, Minhoe just wants some attention from his mean mate, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Needy Lee Minho | Lee Know, Nerd Han Jisung | Han, Obsession, Omega Lee Minho | Lee Know, Oml I’m so obsessed with minsung, One-Sided Love, Only minho tho, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Rich Lee Minho | Lee Know, Riding, Size Kink, Smut, Soft Lee Felix, Student Lee Felix, Student Seo Changbin, Teacher Bang Chan, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Han Jisung | Han, Underage Sex, XD, adoration, at least that’s what he thinks, basically a smut book, but jisung is daddy & baby, but still daddy af, but still dom tho, cuz im a hoe for it, cuz im kinda obsessed with minsung, cuz momma woojin wants his baby boy, guess who’s a moomoo, i might change my mind tho, i think, idk - Freeform, its gonna be like reaaallly kinky, its night, lol, love me some kinky smut, mamamoo - Freeform, moonsun, more tags to come, not fucking, rite first smut of minsung is love making, sadist, so MANY TAGS LMAO, so if u don’t like then please leave :), wait the daddy thing is only for Chan ;), with maybe a plot, yh nvm maknae will have smut scenes, yup me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatta_bumbum/pseuds/Whatta_bumbum
Summary: Lee Felix was a human who moved from Australia to Seoul but turned out to be the sophomore, Changbin’s and his principal, Chan’s mate.Chan doesn’t seem to be so fond of him being his mate though as he has his eyes for someone else who fortunately, or unfortunately in Chan’s case, belongs to two of his students. But he can’t deny his mate, not when his wolf screams after him every time Chan sees him.It’s the same for Changbin except he’s more than glad to be the Australians mate and doesn’t stop showing his affection for his cute little (but taller) human.





	Our little human

**Author's Note:**

> Yea this is like the side story of Our Omega so a few stuff will be from the scenes that happen there. This is for you all who ship uh surprisingly I don’t know their ship name but I’ll just say changlix +Chan xD and sry if u don’t like for example bottom felix or Minho but don’t like don’t read rite (:  
> Also warning: A lot of minsung, like half of this chapter is minsung and if you’ve read the tags u’ll know that I really love minsung  
> Even more warnings: grammar, spelling, shitty writing you’ve been warned honey

_“Oh my god, do you see his cute freckles?”_

_”Is he a foreigner?”_

_”I’d really tap that ass.”_

_”Wait, he smells like a human.”_

The whispers around Felix never stopped as he walked through the hallway on his way to the principals office, he had heard the principal was really young for being one, the youngest to be a principal actually and some teachers were his age if not younger.

And also that he was from Australia. Good, because the 16 year old really needed help as he didn’t understand anything around here and his Korean wasn’t exactly the best, he blushed thinking about when he first came and embarrassed himself by saying the wrong words and the person had looked at him weirdly.

 _Finally,_  he had arrived in front of the big, dark brown door that said ‘Bang Chan’ in gold, he carefully knocked on the door slightly cringing at the sound it created.

A few seconds passed and soon he heard a muffled ‘come in’ and gripped the handle, pushing the door open and seeing a man with slightly curled blond hair sitting on a chair in front of a big desk filled with a few papers scattered in the corner and a coffe mug in the middle, staring intensely at the computer in front of him looking concentrated.

As soon as he saw him his system seemed to stop working, his heart stopped, his body froze, his brain couldn’t think of anything but the older man in front of him looking so unbothered yet so beautiful at the same. 

And as his head moved away from the computer and to Felix their eyes locked, silence filled the room, Felix suddenly feeling hot and bothered under the intense gaze. His cheeks flushed and he dropped his head low not daring to meet his piercing eyes.

”I-I’m Lee Felix.” He stuttered, barely able to get the words out of nervousness. Silence filled the room once again and Felix felt like he would explode each second that passed.

Chan cleared his throat and looked away feeling some kind of longing for the boy and warmth spreading to his chest making him feel fizzy all over.

”Ah, yes Lee Felix. Please, have a seat.” 

Felix went to the dark red couch in front of his desk and sat on it, fiddling with his fingers and looking around, not noticing Chan’s gaze.

”So, tell me about yourself. Why did you come to South Korea?”

” _Um, my sister’s friend’s cousin lives here and I’m staying at his house. I really wanted to come here to study, and get better in speaking Korean. I’m not really that familiar with the language, I also got an invitation for a dance competition in this school. So I thought of joining to the Dance club here.”_

Felix didn’t realize he’d switched to speaking English, but he just continued, telling Chan about his life back in Australia. Not once wondering _why_ his principal wanted to know about him. 

“ _Hm, interesting, so your best friends liked each other but didn’t know until you blurted it out? Cute.”_  Felix’s face heated up, blushing furiously at the word. This time, however, he noticed Chan looking at him in some weird way that he didn’t understand. There was something in his eyes, hunger? No, why would he look at Felix like that, Felix is not food. If he’s hungry he should eat food.

Chan turned away and grabbed some papers from his drawer and handing them to Felix, “ _Here is your schedule, be free to come up to me and ask me if something’s wrong.”_ He smiled and Felix returned the gesture, standing up and walking to the door but being stopped by Chan’s next words.

”Are you...a human?” 

Felix flinched, not wanting to answer. He sighed, it would be rude not to, right?

”My....whole family are wolves, I’m the only one that’s human.”

He opened the door and walked out, feeling his pacing heart in his chest.

 

*

 

”Hey, nerd.”

Jisung looked up and saw Lee Minho, the rich kid from a grade above him. Jisung didn’t know why he always came to him, they didn’t even know each other, save for Jisung knowing almost everything about him, he just hoped Minho wouldn’t ever find out about his feelings for him.

Jisung’s eighteenth birthday was in a month meaning he would find out who his mate was, he wants it to be Minho. But the older one seemed to already have found his mate, Jisung heard him and his friends talk about Minho’s mate once, saying his mate had brown soft hair, looking like a squirrel and was younger than Minho. Jisung had looked all over the school for someone like that but didn’t find one. His friend had shook his head at him, a look of disbelief on his face.

Now Jisung had been sad ever since that day a few months ago, he had avoided the older in fear of if he saw him he would break down and confess, but Minho didn’t seem to want to leave him alone as he followed him everywhere trying to get his attention. One, awful day that Jisung regretted ever happening, day Jisung had snapped at Minho and told him to stop following him, that day was the day Jisung felt his heart breaking more than when he found out Minho had found his mate. He made Minho cry.

The poor boy had a pained expression after Jisung had snapped at him, his lower lip wobbling and eyes threatening tears to fall down his cheeks. Before Jisung could apologize, the tears had fallen and Minho’s present that he’d wanted to give to Jisung had fallen. Minho ran away and didn’t come back for a week, the whole school had been worried as everyone loved the cute boy. 

When he had returned, he didn’t seem to be as cheerful as before and everyone’s moods had been affected by that, one of the school’s popular and beloved boy was sad and everyone wanted to find out the source. Jisung still hasn’t apologized.

”What.” He cringed at the way the words fell out of his mouth, sounding rough and mean. He saw Minho’s expression change and cursed at himself.

”H-hi..I, I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” 

His eyes widened and he bolted up from his seat on the stairs, placing his lunch box on the floor. That startled Minho and he seemed to be scared, Jisung saw tears in his eyes.

”Why are you apologizing?!” He didn’t mean for it to come out like that but it still did, and Minho’s tears had still fallen, again. Jisung wanted to punch himself for making this angel cry again.

”I-I’m sorry-“ Jisung didn’t know why Minho’s personality had changed but it had, he was more soft now, nicer and quieter. What happened to the cocky Minho? Not that he doesn’t like this one because he’d love Minho either way.

”No- that’s- that’s not what I mean, why are you apologizing? I’m the one that should, baby- I mean Minho- I’m sorry, I’m the one that was being mean and snapped at you. I..that day wasn’t the day for me and I had snapped at you.”

”Wha-“

”Wait. Let me finish, I have something to say.” Once Minho had nodded Jisung took a deep breath and started speaking.

”I...have been in love with you since freshmen year, Minho. When-.. when I heard you had found your mate, I was devastated. I avoided you so my pathetic feelings would go away but that just made you cry and that’s the last thing I want to do. I don’t want you to be hurt because of me. Lee Minho, I am, and will probably forever be, in love with you.” 

Jisung’s speech had been unprepared and messy but that still made Minho’s heart flutter, every syllable that came out of his mouth had made his heart beat increase.

Tears fell down his red cheeks and he couldn’t stop them, seeing Jisung’s panicked face and worry filling it made him cry even more.

Jisung didn’t know what to do, but he followed his heart and pulled the boy in to his embrace, locking his arms around him and rubbing his back, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

When he had calmed down, he pulled away to take a look at his face, his cupped his face with his hands and wiped the tears with his thumb.

”Shh, baby, it’s okay.”

”I-I love you too...have since I saw you in the mall, when you had silver hair. I didn’t know who you were but my heart beat was pacing every time I saw you. When- when you started my school, I was a sophomore then, do-do you know how happy I was? I tried to be friends with you but you were so cute, and I was so shy, I thought you didn’t like me. You were so quiet and didn’t speak to anybody a-and I found it so cute every time I saw you in lunch and you were with your friends, laughing with them, your smile was so beautiful-“

Jisung kissed him. He couldn’t hold back, not when Minho was saying those things. The mall, he remembered it, that was the first time he saw Minho. He was wearing a pastel purple sweater, the sweater paws hiding his beautiful hands.

The sweater ended on his mid thigh, legs covered in white thigh highs that ended a little bit above his knee, the thigh highs had pastel purple bows at the top, with a white little heart in them, he had a matching bandana that showcased his (really beautiful) forehead and pushed back his raven locks out of his face.

And Jisung had really fallen for the older, fallen in to the pit called Lee Minho, but Jisung didn’t mind it, didn’t mind feeling an overwhelming feeling of happiness when he saw the taller in front of the gate of the school Jisung was supposed to start, chatting with his friends looking so beautiful with his dazzling smile, pink lips stretched into a wide grin that showed his pearly white teeth, beautiful eyes shaped like crescents. God, Jisung had really fallen, still is.

He had longed for the day Minho would notice him but it never came, at least _he_ did not see, but once his attention had finally been on Jisung, he didn’t want it, detested it because it only broke his heart more. He felt pathetic, weak, what kind of Alpha felt like that, weren’t Alphas supposed to be tough, cocky and think they rule over everyone? 

The day the little Omega began speaking to him was the day Jisung heard him and his friends talk about the Omega’s mate, which was why he didn’t want his attention, at that time he just wanted to go home and curl himself on his bed, cry all day until his roommate would come back and force him to go up.

 Minho’s friends consisted of basically all the other popular kids, Kim Taehyung aka V (as everyone calls him), his ultimate best friend, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok or as others call him, J-hope and many others. Hwang Hyunjin was also one of them, Jisung was also friends with him.

He kept him updated about what everything Minho was doing, Jisung bribed him with buying lunch for him everyday which was also a bad and good thing, the good was that sometimes he’d get to sit with Hyunjin and his friends and Minho is always there, the bad thing though was Jisung’s crying wallet.

 

Minho’s hand clutched at his shirt, his other hand wrapped around Jisung’s shoulder, fingers gently cradling at the hair on his neck and going up to grab a hand of his soft hair, as gently as possible tugging at the strands of hair in his fist.

Jisung’s hands gripping Minho’s waist tightened, lips hungry moving against the others trembling ones, he broke the kiss and looked in to the Omega’s eyes.

Realization hit him and he quickly withdrew himself from Minho not missing the slight hurt that flashed in his eyes, “S-sorry..”

”...For kissing you, I should’ve asked, goddamn it!” 

His voice slightly grew and he saw Minho flinching, so precious.

Then he saw his the corners of his lips turning upwards into a shy smile.

”I-it’s okay...I liked it. You....you should do it again. I mean- not because I want to but- wait, I didn’t mean it in that way!”

He kept on blabbering and Jisung didn’t have the heart to stop him, Minho’s voice was so pleasing to his ears and the way his lips moved captivated him, besides, seeing him being a blushing mess was too cute.

His soft cheeks had turned bright red, beautiful honey brown eyes glistening with a small amount of tears and bruised lips between his two front teeth, Jisung’s heart skipped a beat at the boy in front of him. He wants him. So bad.

Minho saw the younger’s eyes turning red, he gasped and brought a hand to his mouth, Jisung’s eyes were filled with pure lust and Minho didn’t know what to do. As much as he also wanted the younger, they were in school and, Minho checked the clock, there was just 5 minutes left until the break was over.

A growl came out of the youngers mouth and heavy foot steps was heard, making their way towards the hesitant Omega.

Minho whimpered as Jisung nosed at his neck, his thick scent surrounding Minho and making his head feel dizzy, he wanted to give in, wanted to finally be claimed by _his mate._

But he couldn’t. Jisung didn’t even know they were mates, what would he think of Minho if he just threw himself at him? That he was a slut that couldn’t even wait for his mate and just went to anybody? 

No, Minho didn’t want that.

”J-Jisungie..”

Just hearing his name from his pretty mouth made Jisung even more riled up, he wanted him, he wanted him, he wanted him, he-

“S-stop it, Jisungie.”

All of the lust inside Jisung’s body vanished and instead sadness took over. Minho....told him to stop.

”Wait, it’s not what you think it is. I- I have a mate, and-“

_I have a mate._

_Who’s not you, I don’t belong to you._

_I don’t want you, get away from me._

“-sungie, Jisungie?”

He looked at Minho and saw the concern on his face, “Are you okay? You kinda spaced out a bit...oh, right. I have a mate,” _I know, you don’t need to tell- “_ and...” _stop.”.._ it’s you.”

The whole world stopped and the breath got knocked out of him, he couldn’t breathe and his vision got blurry with tears welling up in his eyes. _His mate_ ’s figure soon disappeared and his eyes closed, the world was spinning for Jisung and soon everything turned black and he went unconscious.

 

*

 

The bell rang twice and Felix still hadn’t found the classroom he’s supposed to be in, turning a corner he bumps in to something that sends the another person on the floor. Felix looks down at the person and gets the same feeling he felt when he was with Chan.

The person,now when Felix had a look at him, had raven hair and bangs that fell over his eye brows, casting a shadow over his eyes and almost hiding them, he was also a bit shorter than Felix himself. 

“Ah, shit..”

His voice was kind of rough and sounded great to Felix’s ears, but as soon as his head snapped and his eyes met Felix, it felt like deja vu. Just like earlier with Chan, his body reacted the same or maybe even more, Felix didn’t know what to do as their eyes were still locked and the other boy’s gaze dropped to his lips that he accidentally licked as soon as he saw him looking at them, coating the pink lips with saliva, the skin glistening and two front teeth biting into the bottom lip.

A cough was heard behind him, and Felix suddenly felt his heart beat speeding up, too fast to even be considered humanly.

He turned around and saw Chan standing there, the atmosphere felt weird, mixed with longing, arouse, and something else, Felix didn’t know all of them but he knew that he also felt them just not why.

”Changbin, get up.” Chan’s voice echoed through the empty hallway, now when Felix thinks about it..why is it empty? The bell. Class. Felix is late, just as he was about to speak ‘Changbin’ bolted up and inched uncomfortably (Felix knows it’s not true) close to his face and stared in to his eyes.

Felix felt his face getting hot and turned his head, his ears red and skin burning, but then he felt a presence behind his back. Arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a head dropped on his shoulder, right now Felix was more than confused but weirdly, or not, he felt safe. The warmth radiating from the arms felt amazing against the exposed skin of his tummy.

Wait what?

Changbin had taken a hold of his shirt and pushed it up and, Felix looked at the head on his shoulder (more like neck) and saw a bunch of soft blonde locks that tickled his cheek, Chan’s left arm was wrapped around his waist while the other hand gripped his hip.

Chan blew hot air on Felix’s neck, making him shiver and his knees to buckle but luckily Chan’s strong arms were there to stop him from falling. And no, Felix did not think it was weird that his principal was this, _this_ close to him or a guy he just met by bumping into him was literally eating the other side of his neck.

 What a first day in school.

**Author's Note:**

> How was the first chapter? Bad? Yeah I know lol  
> Oh forgot to remind but like u don’t need to read our Omega (I think) to understand this cuz our Omega will be updated more often than this
> 
> I think.
> 
> .....
> 
> Just lemme figure out what to do OkAy


End file.
